Is It Justified?
by 06shart
Summary: Arthur recieves terrible news while on the battlefield. He returns home to comfort his grieving love. Minor character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story I wrote testing out my new Zenwriter which has really helped me. It's amazing and you should check it out. Anyway, it's only a small sad story that popped into my head. **

**Warnings: Contains minor character death**

**Don't own anything apart from Bran**

* * *

**Is it Justified?**

The days are getting shorter and the nights colder when Arthur returned from battle. His armour weighed heavily on him. Funny how it hadn't felt so in battle but now in Camelot it was crushing. The chamber door creaked open, letting a sliver of light pass into the room. The occupant in the room was obviously lost in thought, body not even moving when the door opened.

Arthur placed his sword on the table and knelt in front of the thin and delicate figure.

"Merlin?" he breathed, cupping the pale face in his hands. Merlin's sorrowful eyes came up to meet him. Arthur sighed, tracing the dried tear tracks with his fingers. "What happened?" he asked, as the man refused to meet his eyes.

"I couldn't save him. He died in my arms Arthur... he just... he just died" Merlin whispered, hands tightening to a death grip on Arthur's shoulders. Merlin shifted closer to Arthur, coming to rest on his lap in front of the fire.

"There was nothing you could have done Merlin" Arthur soothed, stroking Merlin's back. The gasping breathing began again as Merlin vehemently denied his tears from falling. "I came as soon as I heard my love, I'm so sorry" he breathed, burying Merlin's face into his neck. could have saved him Arthur. I should have known. It's my duty and responsibility to know. Bran was 7, he didn't deserve to die like that. He died in that cold water Arthur. How can the Gods justify that?" Merlin sobbed, letting go. Bran had always been adventurous when he was exploring. Arthur shook his head, having no answer to the grieving man in front of him

"My Love, can you magic my armour off? Then we can go to bed" Arthur wondered quietly. Instantly Merlin nodded, uttering something quietly before the weight around Arthur's neck, chest and arms disappeared. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck as he was carried over to the bed. m so glad you're here Arthur. I don't think I would be able to cope without you" Merlin whimpered, eyes once again red and puffy. Arthur nodded, pulling Merlin's tunic up to reveal a skinny chest. Obviously Merlin had stopped eating because each one of his ribs was countable. "Pass me the sleeping draught Gaius made. He said it would help" Merlin muttered. to sleep love. I'm right here, I promise nothing will be able to touch you" Arthur soothed, tracing Merlin's shoulder with his fingers. Merlin pushed himself further into Arthur's arms, not letting go of any warmth and comfort that Arthur provided that night.

"I should have saved him" Merlin breathed, as his eyes finally closed.

Arthur eventually pulled away from Merlin and got out of bed. The castle was quiet, it seemed to reflect Merlin's emotions as the corridors and rooms were poorly lit for this time of year. He entered the tomb quietly, unable to believe the news that had reached him.

Bran had been Merlin's son from a tryst with a serving girl in one of Merlin's drunken hazes. The serving girl had died in childbirth, leaving Bran in the care of Merlin, his father. Arthur had been so angry when he had found out. How dare Merlin have a child when they were together?! Of course, as Merlin explained the boy was conceived at a time when both men thought that their relationship was that of close friends. Arthur knelt next to the body, stroking the boy's dark hair away from his face.

Bran was like a mini-me of Merlin. Dark hair that curled slightly behind the ears, which fortunately wasn't that large as they had been his mothers. The boy was pale, paler than anything Arthur had ever seen... well except when Bran was like he was now. The blue eyes that once were open had shown an incredible blue eyes that were similar to the shade of the sky on a clear day. Arthur had dearly loved him like Bran was his own. Technically, Bran almost was his child. He was Merlin's.

Arthur had been resting from his victory when he had taken Merlin's squire into his tent. He had been stumbling and stuttering, unable to get his words out to the point where Arthur threatened to throw him out. "Bran passed to the other side today, Your Majesty. He was playing on some ice when it cracked and he fell through. Merlin himself was unable to save him. It was too late" the squire informed him. Arthur had felt his body go numb and cold. Bran was dead? The little boy who he saw as a son was dead? How was this possible? The squire held out a letter in Merlin's scrawl.

Merlin!

Oh Merlin, what must he be going through all alone while he was stuck in battle. Thankfully the battle had been won. He would go to him immediately, Camelot and most importantly Merlin needed him. The prince had died and now nobody knew what to do. Arthur grabbed his horse, not even informing his men on where he was going. They would leave him once they knew he was heading safely towards Camelot.

"Goodbye my son" Arthur cried, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. Bran had always been special to him. Not only because of his magical talent, but for everything that he had brought into Arthur's life. He had finally had a family to take care of and love while being loved in return. Now one accident had ruined their family life. "May the gods look after you" he breathed, kissing Bran's head.

Arthur turned, walking out into the pouring rain. "Is this what you want?! Revenge for doing battle? Fine you take it out on me but not them. Why did you have to use my son in your viscous game? Is my suffering justifying the pain you've caused my love and the pain his son went through? Is your work justified?!" Arthur yelled to the sky, hoping the Gods were listening. The sky rumbled and it sounded like a laugh to Arthur.


	2. Prequel

**I honest to god didn't think about making a prequel to Is It Justified? but after a fantastic review from Mika271170. Absolutely brilliant and you nearly has me in tears. Thank you so much! I just hope this is what you wanted. I'm really sorry if it isn't :)**

* * *

Merlin lazily let his eyes settle on Arthur's in the council room. The heat was scalding, both of them down to their breeches and tunics. The sorcerer grinned as Arthur blew a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. "I think that's enough for today" Arthur declared, rising from his seat. The councillors nodded, mumbling between themselves as Merlin and Arthur came together.

"So My Lord, we have the rest of the day free to ourselves" Merlin stated, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

"No Merlin, I'm not going to have wild passionate sex with you on the throne" Arthur said loudly, causing Sir Leon and Sir Percival to turn around in surprise. They smirked at the pair of them and hurried out.

"Dollophead!" Merlin muttered darkly, going out into the cool corridors.

"Well everyone else thought it was hilarious Merlin" Arthur chuckled, throwing an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "In fact, I think it's a good idea" he breathed.

"Oh no! I'm sure that's treason" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Only if the King doesn't consent" Arthur assured, leaning in close.

"Daddy!" a little boy cried, running towards them. Merlin beamed, catching the 7-year-old in his arms.

"Bran! What's got you in such a rush?" Merlin asked, as Arthur smiled at the pair.

"It's too hot to just stay still" he shrugged, wiggling out of Merlin's arms. Bran grabbed Arthur's hand as well as Merlin's. Arthur ruffled Bran's hair, it was exactly the same texture and colour as Merlin's.

"Why don't we go to the lake for the afternoon? I'm sure we could cool down there" Arthur suggested, pulling them towards the stables.

"But Bran can't swim" Merlin frowned, worry etched into his features.

"We'll teach him Merlin, all we need is patience. Which he doesn't get from you" Arthur teased, pressing a quick kiss to Merlin's lips.

"Hey! I am patient. I've put up with you for years haven't I" Merlin scowled, helping Bran onto his horse.

"Should we ask if the knights want to join us?" Bran asked, looking back to see Lancelot tending to his horse.

"No, it's just us. Our family" Arthur grinned, hopping onto his own horse. Merlin smiled gently at him, letting his hand trail down Arthur's arm before riding out of the stables.

The forest was shining a bright green colour under the branches. It's leaves sheltering the riders from the sun. It was quite cool, the sun as yet unable to penetrate the leaves and warm the ground. Merlin revelled in the peacefulness and the magic surrounding them. Whenever he felt near to nature like he was now, the power of the old religion thumped in his veins. Brandon obviously felt a small piece of this as he fidgeted on his horse.

"Bran, how do you fancy that me and your Daddy learns you to swim?" Arthur asked, tying up their horses. Bran turned nervously to Merlin, unsure about what Arthur was offering to do.

"We'll be with you every step of the way. We won't let anything happen to you" Merlin promised, kneeling in front of him.

"What if I slip and can't get back up?" Bran worried.

"Bran, I've rescued Arthur so many times from lakes when he's been enchanted. I can go really deep when I need to" Merlin assured, kissing his head.

"We've been swimming all of our lives Bran. Daddy wouldn't let me do this if he knew that anything bad would happen. Trust us" Arthur said quietly.

"I do trust you, it's just... we won't go too deep will we?" Bran asked. Merlin shook his head, quickly stripping his breeches and tunic off. They all did so, standing in just their under breeches.

"Come on" Merlin encouraged, leading Bran into the water. "It's cold" Merlin chuckled, shivering slightly.

"Now just lean forward onto Daddy's hands. He's hold you don't worry" Arthur instructed, tilting Bran in the water. Bran clutched onto Merlin's shoulder, a death grip that left marks on the pale skin.

"Now just kick your legs in the water. Don't worry about splashing Arthur, he'll be fine" Merlin smiled, as the boy did that. Arthur narrowly missed getting kicked in the face. "That's it. Good boy" Merlin nodded, slowly letting go of his grip.

"I'm doing it!" Bran cried, amazed that he could in fact swim. "Arthur look I'm doing it!" Bran beamed.

"I know, what a clever boy you are" Arthur chuckled, as slowly they swam further out. Soon they had taught Bran how to tread water and how to swim on his back. It was like Bran was made to swim, he was like a fish in water.

Eventually they grew tired and rested on the bank. "Daddy, what was Mommy like?" Bran asked, as Merlin dazed against Arthur's bare chest. They both froze, unwilling to bring up that time in their relationship.

"She was very pretty. Your mom used to work in the castle as a maid" Merlin explained, biting his lip.

"But what was she like Daddy? Was she funny? Do I look like her? Did you love her?" Bran questioned, sitting up to look at him eagerly.

"She had dark hair, and green eyes, you've got her ears thank god. She was extremely funny, when you was still in her stomach she used to joke that you was a little warrior. Kicking and screaming already to join the knights" Merlin breathed, eyes fogging in memories.

"Did you love her?" he frowned, now coming closer to them.

Merlin stared at Arthur in panic. How could he tell his son that he had never loved his mother like he should have? In fact he was hopefully in love with the man he was leaning on and had been even when he was conceived, even though that was a secret.

"Sometimes son, you can love someone without being man and wife. Your Daddy loved your Mommy because she gave him you. I'm sure that there's nothing else that Daddy is more thankful for" Arthur explained, gripping the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you" Merlin mumbled, as Bran lay down quietly. "I don't know what I would have said to him" Merlin sighed, burying his face into Arthur's chest.

"You would have done the right thing Merlin. I know it" Arthur smiled, running a hand through Merlin's hair.

* * *

"Arthur, he's asleep" Merlin stated as they rode back into Camelot. The sky was darkening and the stable boys rushed out to meet them. Arthur pulled the boy close to his chest as they travelled up the stairs. "I'll take him Arthur" Merlin said, holding out his arms.

"Merlin, let me take care of him for once. You're tired, and we have yet to have something to eat. I'll put him to bed and will join you in the kitchen" Arthur assured, as Merlin tiredly kissed his son's head.

"Daddy" Bran breathed, turning to face his father.

"Hush baby, Arthur's taking you to bed" Merlin soothed, stroking Bran's hair back.

Arthur quietly carried Bran up the stairs, being careful not to wake the sleeping boy. It had been a long day for him, entertaining himself while he and Merlin attended the council, learning to swim and relaxing on the bank.

Bran moaned as Arthur placed him on the bed. "It's alright, I'll leave you something to eat if you get hungry in the night" Arthur smiled, sending a maid to do it. "Goodnight son" Arthur bade, kissing Bran's head softly.

"Goodnight Daddy" Bran yawned, already fast asleep.


End file.
